


Too Close to Call

by Bagel_txt



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Eremin AU Week, Eremin Month, Eremin Week, M/M, Minor Armin Arlert/Eren Yeager
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-18 20:15:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28623936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bagel_txt/pseuds/Bagel_txt
Summary: Armin has an accident while killing titans. Eren is at his side immediately, but will he survive?
Relationships: Armin Arlert/Eren Yeager
Comments: 1
Kudos: 56





	Too Close to Call

**Author's Note:**

> Tw for mention of blood, but enjoy the read!

Eren had not seen what happened. All he knew was that one minute, Armin was fine. The next, he was on the ground, bleeding. Without hesitation, Eren maneuvered over to the cover of trees where Armin fell. As soon as his feet hit the ground, he took off to Armin, collapsing to his knees at his injured friends side. 

"Armin, are you okay? What happened?" Eren asked, taking Armin's body and propping it up on himself.

"I- I'm not sure. I think a titan hit the wire I shot, a- and I fell back onto one of my blades," Armin said with a raspy voice. 

Eren could see the blade sticking out of Armin's torso. He didn't know what to do. He started to panic as he broke the blade as close as he could to the wound, leaving a piece inside Armin. He grasped Armin's hand in his and placed his lips on it. "You're gonna be okay, right Armin? Please say you'll be alright," Eren begged.

"Listen to me, Eren. You have to apply pressure to the wound. I know the blades still in there, just please do it," Armin stated, tears rolling down his dirty cheeks, leaving little clean streaks.

Eren did what Armin told him, on the verge of tears. Eren could hear someone approaching. He saw someone fly above him and he tried to call them over. It turns out he called out to Sasha, seeing her run towards them on the ground. Eren quickly told Sasha to get help and she sped off, leaving Eren and Armin among the silent trees. 

"E- Eren, I'm scared. I'm so scared. I don't wanna die, please Eren!" Armin sobbed, his tears now flowing down his face. 

Eren let go of Armin's hand to wipe the tears off his face. "Armin, I know you're scared but I'm here with you, okay? I'll always be with you," Eren assured, grabbing Armin's hand again and cradled Armin's body. 

"Eren, I'm tired. Please keep me awake. I can't sleep, I just can't," Armin wailed. 

Eren was unsure what to do. His tears started to fall as well. "Armin, what about the ocean? We haven't seen the ocean yet. And.. And think of the future we'll have together! We'll get married and get a dog and cat and be happy. Please, stay awake Armin. I love you, so please stay awake." Eren was sobbing now. He hated seeing Armin in pain, and it hurt that he couldn't help him.

"I love you, too Eren. Could you tell me a story… to pass the time," Armin said with a small voice.

Eren gulped and looked down at Armin's wound. There was so much blood, Armin's white shirt was stained. Eren's pants were also stained. He didn't know someone could lose so much blood. He had to take some breaths to calm himself down as he started telling a random story to Armin. 

"Once upon a time, there lived a princess……," Armin was happy to hear his loves voice. He squeezed Eren's hand that was holding his own. His mind got cloudy and his eyelids grew heavy. He was still crying, but felt at ease. He muttered an "I love you" to Eren, and then everything faded to black.

§§§§

Armin woke up with the bright sun shining bright in his eyes. He was laying down, the infirmary, he assumed. He remembered everything. His side hurt, where he was impaled with his own weapon. He felt someone holding his hand, crying on it. He looked over to his right to see his boyfriend, Eren. Armin called out in a scratchy voice, "Eren? Is that you?"

He saw Eren perk his head up, tears rolling down his cheeks. "Armin? You're awake! Guys, he's awake!" Eren yelled to the other squad members as he kissed Armin's hand, happy that he was alive. 

A couple hours went by as his friends came to see him, while Eren stayed by his side the whole time. When everyone was gone and the sun was setting, Eren placed his hand on Armin's cheek, stroking him. Armin kissed the palm of his hand in return.  
"I'm so happy you're alive, I was so afraid that you were gone," Eren said, tears rising in his eyes.

"I'm happy too, Eren. Thank you for being with me, you're really the best," Armin said back. 

Eren moved around to the left side of Armin's bed and laid under the covers with his boyfriend. Armin, who was unable to move from his backside, tried his best to move closer to Eren, resting his head on his chest. Eren kissed Armin, and moved his hand to play with his golden hair. Armin, feeling at ease, grabbed at Eren's shirt and started to fall asleep. Eren kissed his forehead, and fell asleep as well.

Captain Levi had walked to the infirmary to check up on Armin, but saw the couple cuddling. He smirked, knowing that he could hold this against his soldiers. But, he was also a bit happy that Armin had lived, and that Eren was finally getting some rest.

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked it, leave a comment.or kudos! Have a good day!


End file.
